


The Saviour and his Wolf- REWRITE

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: Harry was wandering around in the corridors of Grimmauld Place, he was thinking about every little thing that had led up to that moment...Unknown to the young wizard was the fact that these things would be getting worse.. and his friends would turn to enemies, and his enemies would become his friends.





	The Saviour and his Wolf- REWRITE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Decided to rewrite the story: The Saviour and his Wolf...  
> Please NO HATE.. you can see who is gonna be together and if you don’t like that pairing or the age difference then LEAVE!!!  
> For those who want to read this story, please enjoy and I hope it’s to your liking...  
> Also sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language..  
> Enjoy this story!   
> See ya!

Harry was walking down the corridors of Grimmauld place, his head was swarming with thoughts, doubts and questions.  
The black haired, green eyed boy, thought about the things that had happened that day, and the things that had led up to that day.  
To start off with, the green eyed beauty had been pestered by his ‘friend’, said ‘friend’ had kept telling him how perfect he would be with his ‘friend’s’ little sister.  
That little sister kept undressing him with her eyes, and rubbing herself against him.  
Which had brought a growl from Remus, Harry didn’t know why the older man did it, but he was grateful because it had gotten Ginny to let go of him.

Also in the mix of it all Sirius had looked like he wanted to strangle Mrs. Weasley.   
Which was quite understandable, at least for Harry it was.  
Mrs. Weasley kept pushing Harry out and keeping him away from the order meetings, Sirius didn’t like that he complained about it constantly, (“Molly, he’s also fighting in this war, he’s the supposed saviour”) but Mrs. Weasley still kept saying that Harry were too young and that he shouldn’t be involved.   
Unfortunately for Harry that meant that he had no clue what was going on around him, and he didn’t know when Dumbledore would use him as a piece for the so-called greater good.

Dumbledore.... another one of Harry’s problems, the green-eyed teen didn’t know what to think of   
the old man.  
Harry was confused, the headmaster kept saying that he wanted the best for Harry... then why where he still living with the Dursley’s, why was his life on the line every single year that he spent at Hogwarts, and why didn’t the old man place him with a family that wanted to tell him about his parents world?

All in all, Harry was getting tired.. tired of lies, tired of secrets and tired of not knowing what was going on.. he was simply tired.

Another one of the teen’s problems was a certain older man, Remus Lupin.  
Harry (despite knowing that the man were on of his fathers best friends) had fallen in love with him.  
Unfortunately Harry didn’t know what to make of it, the older man could never love him back, after all he was just a freak.. he had even heard Ron and Hermione whisper about him when they thought he weren’t there.  
So why would a perfect man love someone as scarred and ugly as him.

Suddenly in his dark and depressing thoughts Harry realised how cold it was, and how cold he were.  
The poor teen was shaking and his teeth were clattering.

“Harry?”

Harry was startled by a voice behind him and he stumbled over a carpet, if it weren’t for the person who had caught him, then he would probably had woke up everybody.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Asked a familiar voice.

“Yes I am thank you-” Harry turned around to thank the person and was caught by surprise.   
“-Remus.”

“It’s fine.” Remus gasped when he felt how cold Harry was. “Harry you’re freezing! Come with me.”

The older man quickly led Harry to his room, despite the teen’s protests of being fine.

“Here keep this around you.” Remus gave Harry a blanket once they had reached his room.

“Thank you Remus, but I can walk back to my room.” Said Harry, to be true he just wanted to get out of Remus’s room so that he wouldn’t get any ‘funny’ ideas.

“No.” Said Remus, “Sit” he pointed on the bed, and Harry sat down like he was told.

‘I wonder why Remus is acting this way.’ Thought the young wizard, while looking at his hands.

“Harry.” Remus crouched down, took Harry’s hands in his and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” Asked Harry quickly, he was starting to feel anxious.

“Harry.. please, tell me.” Demanded Remus softly. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going through your head.” 

“Why would you want to help me.” Asked Harry depressed.

“Because I care about you, and whatever that is going through your head right now, it’s taking a lot of energy.” Remus gave Harry a little smile. “Tell me, I won’t judge you.”

Harry relented and told Remus about his problems, he didn’t tell him about his feelings for the older man.. surely that he would never understand.

“I see.” Harry waited for the older man to scold him for thinking that, but instead he was pulled into a hug. “I know how you’re feeling, Sirius and I have also talked about it. We have asked Dumbledore if you could move in her ear Grimmauld, but the old man told us that you had to stay with the Dursley’s for the greater good... to be honest if I wouldn’t be charged for kidnapping then I would have snatched you as soon maybe even before you where placed on that doorstep.”

Harry smiled at the thought.

“Though you haven’t told me everything.” Said Remus after a while.

“W-what d-do you mean?” Stammered Harry dreadfully.

“Harry... please.. tell me.” Remus looked at the younger wizard hoping that he would tell him.

“It’s nothing that you should be burdened with.” Mumbled Harry.

“Harry, nothing you say could ever burden me.” Harry looked at Remus who still was crouched on the floor. The older man smiled warmly at him.

“F-fine....” Harry mumble the rest, even Remus with his excellent hearing couldn’t understand it.

“What? Please repeat that, Harry.” 

Harry’s face was red, really red. “I-I I LOVE YOU!” Yelled the young wizard, he quickly realised what he had said, and his face behind his hands.

Remus chuckled softly, he pulled Harry’s hands away from his face and to Harry’s shock a pair of warm lips landed on his own.

“I love you too.” Answered Remus with a big smiled on his lips.

Harry could feel tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, he smiled at Remus.

“Really?” Asked the young wizard.

“Definitely.” Said Remus and kissed him again.

Harry could feel Remus’s tongue ask for entrance and the wizard opened his mouth and was met with a delicious taste of chocolate and strawberries, a moan tore from him and Remus growled in response.

“Remus.” Moaned the teen when the older wizard’s lips had continued down to his throat.

Remus looked up at Harry. “I won’t claim you today Harry, but soon I will, and then you’ll be mine, my mate, my lover, my husband.” Remus pecked Harry on his lips on last time and then pulled them both under covers.

That night was the first time Harry felt whole, and the young wizard slept cuddled in his lover’s arms.


End file.
